Milligan, Archangel, and Demigod
by Jan Leo Aqua
Summary: Adam's back, thanks to Samandriel and Gabriel. But now, he faces his brothers and he can just ran away to save himself from suffocation on too much awkwardness. Though, he is not alone in his mind/body, an amnesic confused Archangel and a sulking but cute demigod are with him inside of his mind. Why did this happened and who did this to them?


**Tittle:**

Milligan, Archangel, and Demigod

 **Show/Movie/Book:** Supernatural and Percy Jackson and the Olympians

 **Author:** HewholookattheMorningStar

 **Characters:** Adam M., Michael, and Luke C.

Disclaimer: I don't own neither of the show/movie/books.

 **Enjoy!**

Last time he check, hell or cage or pit or whatever you prefer is not so bright. Adam cover his eyes with his arms as the light shone brightly, he tried to block it but it seems that the light cannot be block.

"Hey, hey, kid! You alright?" Adam notice the light was covered and he squint his eyes to look at the person's face.

 _"Ugh...What's happening?"_ Adam jerk up when he heard a voice in his head.

 _"Where am I? W-who am I?"_ Adam was confused when he heard another voice in his head. It's not the voices that he created or anything, it was another person's voice IN his head.

"Kid? Ya' hearing me?" Adam suddenly notice that a person was looking at him directly on his eyes. His bluish green eyes meet gold ones that is full of mirth and ancientness.

"Uh...Who are you?" He suddenly asked. He heard the two voices in his head began to panic that made his head hurt.

 _"Why am I am in a room?!"_ The first voice he heard said, he can't decipher it yet whether it was the first or second but that person voice is like his voice.

 _"Who are you?! Who am I? What is happening?!"_ He suddenly groan in pain and hold his head with his hands. The person who has a gold eyes look at him with pity and gently lay Adam down in the bed again.

"You're still not your own, Adam. Sleep tight." Gabriel said and touch the kids forehead. Adam was embrace by warmth and he fell into a deep sleep but he was suddenly yank to a room.

"Hey! Why am I here?!" Adam was suddenly face to face with a person who has a same face as his. He freak out inside(?) and take a step back because hell he was sure he is looking at a mirror right now! Him and the guy look exactly the same!

"Why am I also here?" He jump in surprise and look at his back to see him again. How many was his doppelganger residing in his head?

"We are the only one here." The guy behind him said and he can almost hear the rolling of his eyes that made Adam sick in his stomach. But he remembered that he can't get sick because he was in his head or in a dream...whatever.

"Wait, how can you hear my thoughts?" Adam asked. He heard him sigh and Adam can hear that the one he was facing is hiding his laugh but it's futile because Adam can see it.

And it's frightening to see a mirror image of yourself laughing when you are not.

Maybe that's how identical twins feel? He doesn't know and will not try to know because they might unleash some things that will frightened him further.

"Because we are in your head, moron. So...How can I leave now?" The one who's all sassy classy, Adam don't know why he think of that, asked and Adam face the...television and take a step backward to see his two doppelganger and _son of Hermes_ , Adam cannot handle the emotions, disadvantages of being a human, _damn_.

"Fugde...This is scary...right?" Adam said. His two doppelganger look at each other and at Adam and they shrug.

"I guess..." "It's awesome." They both said. Adam was at lost of words and he awkwardly shuffle his feet until he forgot that he need to asked their names...

But what if their names is also Adam?...Nah, it's impossible, of course there is no such things as Alternative Universe...

No such things!

"So you two have a name?" He asked.

"Luke. Luke Castellan, demigod son of Hermes." Luke said while smiling lightly. Adam look at him in shock and fascination. His other self is a demigod!

And he is Son of Hermes!

"...are you sure?" Adam asked hesitantly.

"Uh-huh, one hundred percent sure, other me." Luke said while also nodding. Adam pouted at the nickname.

"My name's Adam Milligan!" Adam said, Luke just shrug and Adam turned to the other one who was standing still, not even blinking nor breathing and was only watching their every move.

His other doppelganger is creepy, just like...

"My names Michael!" Michael said happily. Adam gaped and unconsciously stepping back.

"It can't be..." He whispered. Luke look at him in confusion and tried to consult him but he remained silent but observant to the things that might happen.

"Maybe I'm not Michael...but that name suits me." Michael said with much enthusiasm. Adam looks uncertain and Luke was frowning.

"What's the matter, Luke?" Michael asked. Luke shook his head and sat in a sofa that was mysteriously behind him.

'Maybe that's the work of my mind?' Adam thought to himself. Luke and Michael glance at him and then the demigod sigh.

"I think we're here because someone did this." Luke said. The Archangel and the half Winchester sat beside him and look at him intently.

"What happened before you got here?" Michael asked. Luke scowl once he remembered that Cyclops that was ready to eat him.

"Well, I was a Cyclops' food when suddenly I was whisk here, in Adam's mind." He said. Adam gaped while Michael is like a child in a Christmas.

"What?! As in Cyclops Cyclops?!" Adam asked. Luke was confused but nod his head nonetheless.

"Yes, a cyclops, one eye and very big body." He said.

"Can we go to your world?! I bet it'll be awesome!" Michael said. Both Luke and Adam was horrified and look at Michael like he had lost his ancient mind.

He acts like a five year old.

"Hell no!" They said in unison making Michael shock, confused, and then hurt. His bottom lip quivers and his unworldly blue eyes is glistening with tears.

"W-why?" He asked while looking them with puppy dog eyes. The demigod and the ex-vessel froze at the sight of the puppy eyes.

Why are they cute when they did that?!

 _'That sounds like a narcissistic person would say!'_ Luke and Adam both thought of. They made an eye contact and then look at Michael again.

Big mistake.

"Please? Can we go in your world, Luke?" Michael asked while directing the puppy eyes to Luke. The son of Hermes defiant at the look.

"Not now, though because there are people that I left there angry because of me." Luke whispered. Michael and Adam is suddenly worried and they both hug the sad demigod.

"Hey, don't cry." Michael said and hug Luke tightly.

"No, you need to cry." Adam said seriously. Michael shot him with a look but Adam brush it off.

"If you bottled it up inside of you, it will crush you so cry. I don't care what you look like when you cry so go on." Adam said. Luke look at Adam with surprise before feeling a stinging in his eyes.

The cry came like a river and both Michael and Adam just hug the demigod tightly.

Luke needs the comfort coming from them. He needs it.


End file.
